In currently available media systems, the size of subtitles presented with a media asset may be adjusted based on a distance of a user from a device that the media asset is being consumed on. When multiple users, located at different distances from a device on which a media asset is being presented, are collectively consuming the media asset, the size of the subtitles may be based on the distance of the user farthest from the device. As a result, the size of the subtitles presented with the media asset may be larger than what it would have been if it were based on a distance of a user closer to the device. The larger subtitle size may be disruptive to the media consumption experience of a user whose position is closer to the device. However, current systems, when determining subtitle size for multiple users, do not take into account the impact of subtitle size on the user media consumption experience of a user when determining the subtitle size. Thus, current systems are not suited for adapting subtitle size for optimal user experience when multiple users at different distances from a device are collectively consuming a media asset presented on the device.